


Sparare a un fiore

by RedMushroom



Series: You give love a greek name [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AMICIZIA TM, Corinto is back in black, Grantaire ha bisogno di una riunione degli alcolisti anonimi, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Stay Alive, as usual, is tagged as m/m but in fact is one sided R, riferimenti al canone, stay scemo, tutti cretini, tutti vivi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: Più spari, due questa volta, in successione l’uno all’altro; veloci, arrabbiati. Una voce segue:  “Grantaire, apri questa porta.”





	Sparare a un fiore

**Author's Note:**

> Informazione di servizio: è una bozza bozza. Devo rileggerla e sistemarla, ma al momento è un lavoro più grande (tm) - voglio cambiare parti, in sostanza - quindi, in un futuro non troppo lontano, verrà aggiornata e cambiata. Per il momento, ops, enjoy the ooc.

Grantaire viene svegliato da un colpo di fucile.

Rimane immobile ad ascoltare il veloce picchiettare del suo cuore sulla cassa toracica. Ha un sapore di malto in bocca, ora così secca che potrebbe far male provare a deglutire. È seduto su una seria e disteso su un tavolo, in una stanza illuminata dalla luce del mattino, e ricorda che non è lo sparo a ridargli coscienza; lo sparo viene dopo, viene adesso, prima è il silenzio. Ci sono bottiglie sfocate dietro alle sue ciglia, ombre in una mente sobria, e sente una voce dire _è_ _come sparare a un fiore_.

Più spari, due questa volta, in successione l’uno all’altro; veloci, arrabbiati. Una voce segue:  “Grantaire, apri questa porta.”

Apre la bocca per parlare, ma nessun suono ne esce fuori. La stanza diventa più piccola, mentre si alza. Tutto gli ruota intorno; anche le parole, che questa volta escono fuori.

“Andiamo.” La voce è più forte, adesso. Manca della sfumatura imperiosa di appena poco prima “Giuro che torno con la polizia, se non vieni ad aprirmi.”

La mente di Grantaire scivola un passo dentro la coscienza, il corpo incapace di muoversi per qualche secondo, il rumore del suo cuore forte, più volte, su per le orecchie, un sorriso che svanisce prima di essere completo. Colpi alla porta. Perché, pensa, e riconosce il “ _Erre_!” incacchiato, anche se da quella bocca non è mai uscito nessun soprannome, per lui.

Prouvaire poteva semplicemente aprire al suo posto, pensa, lentamente, ma anche quello designa un tempo sbagliato, e quando apre gli occhi, nella cucina spoglia del suo piccolo appartamento, si ricorda che ha smesso di avere un coinquilino molto tempo prima; e di rubare spazio nella casa di Prouvaire ancora più indietro. Davanti al suo naso, bottiglie e bicchieri son vuoti e sparsi; ha la testa posata sulle braccia, la schiena curva sul tavolo di legno, la bocca asciutta e la testa pesante. Per la prima volta – ed è un nuovo livello, per un tipo come Grantaire – capisce il significato del termine _ubriaco marcio_.

“Grantaire!”

“Arrivo!” strilla, di risposta, e il suono che esce è un gracchiare aspro, fa male quasi come se avesse carta vetrata al posto di corde vocali. Il bussare incessante si placa. Enjolras deve aver capito che non può, a dispetto del fuoco che gli infiamma lo sguardo, incendiare per davvero ciò che ha il malcapitato destino di cadere sotto i suoi occhi. È pace per il cervello di Grantaire, che duole quasi quanto il retro della sua schiena.

Si ricorda a mala pena di essersi addormentato. Se deve essere schietto, si ricorda a mala pena in che mese sono, e sicuramente non ha un briciolo di memoria delle sere prima. Cercherà di mettere insieme i pezzi più avanti, quando il buio nella sua testa darà spazio a dei fugaci momenti di coerenza. Nel mentre, quello che può fare è soddisfare i voleri di un Dio irato.

La confusione fa si che i suoi sogni sfuggano dalla sua mente. Non c’è nessuno sparo, nessuna luce. Le tende sono tirate, e lasciano filtrare solo poco del sole che illumina il pomeriggio di Parigi. Alzandosi dalla sedia, Grantaire diventa consapevole del dolore: non è più un fastidioso pulsare, bensì una pallottola sul fianco, un brivido lungo la spina dorsale; un incessante rumore dentro la sua testa. Un rigurgito acido sale su per la gola, bruciando tutto ciò che trova nel mezzo. Il suo corpo si muove come se non fosse il suo.

“Per l’ultima volta, lasciami entrare”

Grantaire si chiede cosa ne pensi il vicinato, del loro dialogo – monologo, per la maggior parte – attraverso una porta chiusa. Poi si ricorda che il vicinato ha visto ben peggio, e lascia rotolare il pensiero via dalla propria testa, sostituito da uno nuovo, pienamente consapevole, ossia una domanda che inizia con un perché. Enjolras è fuori dalla sua porta, e il mondo non sta cadendo a pezzi, e non è appena scoppiato in una febbre rivoluzionaria. Questo significa che ci sono meno di zero motivi per i quali dovrebbe trovarsi lì. E se anche ci fosse, la febbre rivoluzionaria, R è più che sicuro che Enjolras non lo lascerebbe neanche dormire nel mezzo della sua rivoluzione, figuriamoci prenderci parte.

Riprende a bussare. _Per l’amor di Dio_.

Inciampa sui suoi stessi passi mentre si dirige alla porta. Quando la apre, i suoi occhi si chiudono d’istinto, quasi bruciassero davanti alla _troppa_ luce del mondo esterno. Tenendo una mano poggiata sullo stipite, per tenersi in equilibrio, usa l’altra per strofinarsi le palpebre. Le sbatte ripetutamente “Contento, ora?”

L’altro sbuffa. Piccole macchioline scure intralciano la visione che R, una volta riacquistata la vista, ha di Enjolras. L’ironia è una cosa buffa, e questa volta potrebbe dire che Enjolras ha letteralmente portato la luce. Lo guarda dall’alto in basso. Grantaire ha indosso i pantaloni del pigiama, una taglia più larghi, e una maglia senza maniche, sudata e macchiata. Di certo, non si aspettava visite; se anche fosse, non gliene sarebbe importato.

“Sei _vivo_.” Sibila Enjolras, senza aspettare una risposta. Scansa Grantaire con sdegno, e si fionda dentro l’appartamento come un mastino sulle tracce della preda. La situazione diventa ancora più confusa. La signora Hucheloup, passando di lì per caso, con una busta della spesa tra le mani, lancia uno sguardo confuso a Grantaire, ricambiato da un uno altrettanto privo di ogni indizio sullo scorrere dell’esistenza. La porta viene chiusa poco dopo, e R trova il suo ospite a guardarsi intorno, le mani dentro le tasche di una giacca rossa, i boccoli dorati tenuti insieme in una coda bassa.  

Enjolras posa gli occhi sul divano, li fa volare dal tavolino del soggiorno alla strage d’alcool sopra il tavolo della cucina. Una coperta di plaid forma un piccolo lago increspato di pieghe sul pavimento. Sopra il frigo, un magnete tiene ferma una poesia di Prouvaire, mentre un altro il ritratto stupido che gli aveva fatto Bossuet, una notte di qualche tempo prima. Quelli sono gli oggetti a cui Enjolras sembra dare maggior attenzione. Dopodiché, tira fuori il telefono cellulare, e si mette a scrivere.

Grantaire aspetta in silenzio che il suo cuore rallenti. Il suo cellulare, lasciato in cucina, si illumina. È in silenzioso, niente vibrazione. Va a recuperarlo per trovare una montagna di messaggi – whatsapp, facebook e sms. “Wow, vi sono proprio mancato.”

Enjolras fa scivolare il telefono di nuovo in tasca, e se non lo conoscesse, gli sembrerebbe di vedere la sua mascella tendersi. “Hai dormito per tutto questo tempo?”

“A occhio e croce?” non si disturba a sbloccare il cellulare e vedere cosa è successo nel mondo; o cosa i suoi amici volessero, nelle ore passate. Anche volendo, la sua attenzione verrebbe calamitata dall’altra persona nella stanza. Non riesce a impedirselo. Dopo anni, la storia si ripete ogni volta che Enjolras entra in una stanza. Fortunatamente, è un’inclinazione che l’interessato non ha mai notato; o se l’ha fatto, ma non crede, la sua presenza conta quanto quella di una formica dentro una stanza piena di elefanti, ha scelto di ignorarlo.

“Sono _due_ giorni che non ti fai vedere.” Scandisce il due, continuando a muoversi intorno. Posa le punte della dita di una mano sul tavolo, quasi avesse cura del piccolo gesto in atto, e da’ attenzione a ogni singola bottiglia. “Joly, eventualmente, si è preoccupato.”

Grantaire trova la forza di fare un sorrisetto spezzato, e alzare le sopracciglia. “Sei qui perché Joly era preoccupato?”

Enjolras stringe le labbra e grazie, si dice R ironicamente, ora che il focus è passato alle labbra, si chiede quanto velocemente potrà accorgersi di starle fissando prima che diventi imbarazzante per entrambi.

“Feuilly mi ha chiesto di venire.” Dice. È bravo a mentire. Questo è ciò che farà di lui un grande politico. Grantaire è bravo a leggere l’ironia tragica, sebbene lì non ce ne sia. Qui c’è solo qualcosa, nel suo petto, che si agita, delusa, anche se non dovrebbe essere un bel niente, perché Enjolras _ascolta_ Feuilly. Gli occhi brillano, quando parla di lui.

“Ah.” Risponde, pacato, lasciandosi cadere sul divano. “Niente di nuovo, fatica sprecata.”

Pace all’anima sua, l’altro annuisce, come se su quest’ultima affermazione potessero concordare. Continua a fissare il tavolo, soffermandosi ancora e ancora sulle bottiglie vuote; poi lo sguardo scivola, e per la prima volta, Enjolras lo guarda in faccia. C’è disprezzo, nei suoi occhi, misto a qualcosa che Grantaire non riesce a definire. Sembra come se stesse discutendo con se stesso, internamente, decidendo se parlare o meno. Nota che, al collo, porta ancora la collana del suo compleanno.

Grantaire, ogni volta che discute internamente con se stesso, finisce per sputare fuori tutto, meno quello che vuole dire; e se ancora volesse– quando vuole dirlo – le parole non arrivano mai dal cervello alla lingua, perché il cervello di Grantaire è un grande buco nero incapace di ordinare il microcosmo al suo interno. Le cose non vanno mai come crede, al suo interno.

Enjolras, invece, ha una oratoria ottima. Dice quello che vuole dire, nel modo in cui vuole dirlo, e la sua furia non si ferma fino a quando, utilizzando le parole come una spada, non ti strappa il cuore dal petto. O forse quello vale solo per certe persone. Infine, le spalle di Enjolras si rilassano. Il suo sguardo si abbassa.

“Dove tieni le buste della spazzatura?”

R lo guarda.

“Pulisco il tavolo.”


End file.
